1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection/imaging screen, and in particular, to an inflatable projection/imaging screen structure that can be erected expeditiously in a variety of environments, including indoors and outdoors, which can be utilized by a large populous of people to view a film or image projected thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screens upon which to view video images have evolved from the turn of the century from small screens used in small theaters to view the silent movies to the large wrap around IMAX screens with surround sound which are presently found in some movie theaters throughout the world. In the interim period, the outdoor drive-in movie evolved, reached its peak in popularity, and now has become substantially extinct.
Similarly, television screens have evolved from the very small black and white screens of the embryonic television history to large screen TVs, home theaters, flat panel screens and high definition television. As the cost has come down, the size appears to increase. The movie theaters, and certain convention halls and the like have large, permanently installed screens upon which a video or projected image can be projected. However, if one wishes to project a video image or single image on a screen which is not permanently installed, such as in a movie theater, convention hall or the like, one must go to considerable expense and labor to construct an appropriate screen in an appropriate environment with necessary supports to stabilize the screen. This is particularly important if the screen is to be erected in an outdoor environment where it may be subjected to the vagaries of weather and climate, such as high wind, rain, etc. Screens of this type are often times erected for outdoor concerts and the like.
There has been a need for a screen upon which to view a video image or projected image which is of a large size so that it can be viewed by a large number of individuals and which can be erected quickly and safely, yet be compact and light weight for storage or transportation. Applicant's inflatable screen meets this criteria and allows for organizations or individuals to purchase, rent or lease the inflatable large screen and ancillary hardware in order to erect a screen for viewing video or projected images either in an outdoor environment, such as a park or stadium, or in an indoor environment, such as a gymnasium, meeting hall, conference center or the like. Applicant's inflatable screen is compact and easily transportable when not in use, and is quickly set up, and stabilized for establishing a screen for viewing video or projected images.